


Damn you, Lupin

by Kamisa



Category: Lupin III
Genre: M/M, Nudity, Sexual Tension, Swearing, idk man just drunk Lupin wants to fuck what else can I say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamisa/pseuds/Kamisa
Summary: Jigen just wants to lie in his bed, but drunk Lupin has other idea.
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	Damn you, Lupin

**Author's Note:**

> I need more Jigen/Lupin content in my life so I have to create it myself.

Jigen was  _ exhausted _ . And not only physically after a long heist and even longer chase, but also mentally. He didn’t remember the last time when he was lying. And oh God, how much his body wanted to be in the horizontal position right now. He could even see the image of his bed, with an encouragingly open blanket and freshly changed bedding (he did it before the heist and was grateful to past-Jigen). Ah, he was sure he’ll fall asleep as soon as his head will touch the pillow. Oh, sweet, sweet, long dream was waiting for him as a prize for that exhausting day. 

But there was a problem. Of course there was a fucking problem, because in Jigen’s life even going to bed after decisively too long day couldn’t go smoothly. And this particular problem had a familiar French name.

_ Lupin _

“Jigen, dear~”

Naked Lupin was sitting in front of him, blocking the way to the bedroom. His face was red, eyes narrowed and dreamy, and his hands too lively - one of them was slowly moving up Jigen’s leg. 

He was drunk. Drunk enough to sit totally naked in front of his friend. When had he had time to drink so much? Jigen was in the bath for only quarter of an hour. It’s impossible to end up like this in only 15 minutes, right? Right?

Anyways, Jigen sighted and tried not to look at the exposed Lupin’s member. He put his middle finger out and said:

“Fuck you, Lupin. I’m going to bed.”

And of course Lupin wasn’t a normal human being. No, he was horny bastard and instead of moving away and saying “Good night then, my best friend Jigen Daisuke, whose need for sleep I respect with my whole heart”, he moved even closer. 

“Yes, fuck me, please,” said that monkey.

Jigen sighted one more time. He didn’t want to be there. He wanted to be in his bed, not in front of his bedroom, with drunk Lupin clinging to his leg.

“I won’t fuck you,” Jigen answered simply. He was too tired for this shit.

Ugh. Wonderful, now he wanted to go smoke. And where were his cigarettes? Of course in the fucking bedroom. 

He tried to move forward, but it was impossible with his leg enveloped by the monkey's long and hairy hands. 

“Fuck yourself, Lupin. You’re a big boy, you know how to entertain yourself,” he added, patting Lupin’s head. 

“But I don’t want to!” Lupin cried. “I want you to do it!”

“No, you won’t. You’re just drunk and bored. But mostly drunk.”

If Jigen was more conscious he could probably start wondering how strange this situation was. It was usually him who got too drunk too fast. He had at least enough dignity to keep his clothes on and he had never begged Lupin for sex. God, they had even never kissed before! The most intimate contact they had was when one night Jigen fell asleep watching TV with Lupin and he woke up a few hours later, with the sleeping thief cuddled to him. 

Sure, they more than once slept together in the small space of their Fiat or under the sky, sharing one blanket. But it was different. They were friends, best friends probably, and partners. And yes, maybe lately Lupin more and more often touched Jigen, patting his back or playing with his hand when they were sitting on the couch. But that meant nothing. Lupin was like that with everyone he liked, wasn’t he?

“And what?” Lupin asked quietly. His cheerful tone had disappeared, he bowed his head and even closer clinged to Jigen. Gunman looked at him in surprise. “What if I’m drunk or bored or horny or whatever. Don’t you want to sleep with me?” 

“Right now I just want to go to bed,” Jigen answered, avoiding actually responding to the question. Because he didn’t want to admit that he, Jigen Daisuke, indeed wanted to have sex with his friend Arsene Lupin the Third. And that wasn’t because said friend was right now demanding physical love while sitting on the floor naked as newborn, with his hand dangerously close to Jigen’s ass. It was because of all these small touches, these “Jigen-chans” and “Jigen-dears”. Because of lazy evenings when they were nothing more than two flatmates and busy, crazy days full of adrenaline, when they were the most wanted criminals in the world. Because of all the times when Lupin without even thinking shared his cigarette with Jigen and the times when they both were bleeding after a medium successful heist and had to treat each other's wounds.

He did want to sleep with Lupin. But not like that. Not when Lupin was fucking wasted and Jigen was supposed to just fill a hole, when there wasn’t Fujiko or any other bitch near.

He sighted. If he was going to keep thinking about it, he was sure his body would betray him and Lupin with his eyes on the level of Jigen’s crotch would notice that the gunman in fact is interested in what the thief is offering. 

“But,” he said, continuing the interrupted thread. “I don’t mind a companion in the bed.” he added and Lupin raised his head. His eyes were shining, widely open, even if still dim by alcohol. 

_ Damn you, Lupin. Damn you and your eyes. _

“Only if you promise you won’t try anything funny and let me fucking sleep,” Jigen clarified, before Lupin had even opened his mouth.

“I swear on my grandpa’s dick,” said Lupin.

“Uh, that gross, dude.”

Lupin chuckled and Jigen couldn’t stop the smile. The gunman helped him to get up and then lead him to the bed. Lupin fell on it and took a deep breath.

“It doesn’t smell like you,” he complained, with his nose in Jigen’s pillow.

“Because I, unlike you, change my bedding. Now, move.”

Jigen waited until Lupin made a place for him under the blanket and finally, after that fucking long day and that absurd problem later, he lay down. 

_ Oh sweet Jesus. _ Lying. Lying was the best.

His bed wasn’t meant for two people, but after Lupin had cuddled with him, with his head on Jigen’s chest and his long limbs, well, everywhere, it was quite comfortable. So comfortable that he wished they could sleep like that every night. And not only sleep.

Oh no. He started thinking again. No, no, no. He can’t do it. Not now. He was supposed to go to sleep, not go to imagine the most erotic imagines his mind could create.

Fuck you, mind. Honestly, fuck you.

And naked Lupin wasn’t helping in any way. 

His body was like a heater and soon Jigen had to throw off the blanket. Lupin murmured something but surprisingly didn’t say anything. He was actually keeping his promise. Incredible. His breath was slower and slower and soon his hand, which had been gently wandering on Jigen stomach, had stopped.

“Hey, Lupin?” Jigen whispered, but the only answer was Lupin’s quiet and even breathing. “Fucking great,” he added to no one in particular. 

Why the fuck Lupin had fallen asleep so fast? And why the heck Jigen suddenly couldn’t? He still was tired, exhausted even, but for some reason his mind couldn’t shut the fuck up and let his body rest. 

And here he was. Sleepless lying in his bed with erection and with cause of it, now sleeping calmly unaware of everything.

What will he do tomorrow, when sober Lupin will realize they shared bed? Will the thief try to sweep everything under the rug and pretend this meant nothing? Or maybe for him it really was nothing. Maybe for him it was normal to want to have sex with your friend when your lover wasn’t around. 

_ “Damn you, Lupin.” _


End file.
